Misaki's Darkness
by Yaoichu
Summary: Misaki Knocks himself out and wakes up In a world without Usagi-san...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Junjou Romantica, **

**This is my first ever Fan-fic, for some reason I just got inspired suddenly and began writing so heres the end product hope you like it im gonna rate it M haven't quite decided whether to carry this story on yet and have an attempt at some lemon. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and bad grammar we are only human enjoy x**

**Warning - BoyXBoy or technically UsagiXMisaki**

"_My name is Takahashi Misaki, currently attending M university, trying to make my brother proud, and also living with the great "Lord Usami" who is both my lover and my land lord which if we put into perspective was not the greatest of ideas."_

It's no ordinary day in the life of Takahashi Misaki; for once Usagi-san has not made any move to sexually harass me weird huh? Usually after about a week without any warning what so ever he reaches his limit and a large pair of hands would grab me from behind and wrestle me onto the nearest sofa, if not the floor and make a mess of me all night/day long. Although I am happy that this has not occurred in a while, somewhere deep down inside of me, a part of me is longing for those cold hands to melt my body heat away, those lilac eyes to stare deep into my soul and tell me everything's going to be alright, his deep voice "Misaki, Misaki, Misaki" cutting through me like a knife, In truth I'm longing for him, his touch… *Thadump* *Thadump*

"_AHHHH WHAT WAS THAT FAN-GIRL MODE?"_

*Hits hands against the wall repeatedly*

"_Calm down Misaki deep breaths, I nearly turned into a girl phew" If I was a girl I'd lose him for sure... _

"_AHH CREEPY THOUGHTS, CREEPY AHH STOP THINKING MISAKI"_

_*Smacks head against wall"_

_~ A bit too hard, Takahashi Misaki blacks out!_

You know those dreams when your bodies there but your mind just isn't… where you scream out but nothing can be heard, your surroundings whiz past you but you're stuck in slow motion, that's what my dream was like.

I woke up facing a bright blue sky the birds chirping overhead, the trees rustling against the soft wind I sat up dazed as to how I got to this place, my eyes suddenly focused from the suns glare I found myself in the middle of a cemetery, in front of me was a large white granite bear it looked familiar it resembled something from my memories that I couldn't quite remember.

A cold gust of air made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, shivers ran up and down my spine as I stood up my legs felt like they were about to crash down like gravity was failing. I moved closer on the plaque it read "_Usami Akihiko, friend and brother" _then I remembered everything this _"Usami Akihiko"_ was someone precious to me I loved him in a way that made my heart ache, my nether regions burn with a passion...How did this happen? Where had I been? these questions spun around in my head making me dizzy I ran that's all I could do, it took forever but I got out of there I collapsed outside the large grey walls of the cemetery I couldn't help it tears started streaming from my eyes, what was I going to do, this couldn't be happening a life without Usagi-san meant no life at all.

The sky began to turn dark thunder and lightning could be seen across the horizon rain poured out of the clouds washing my tears away with it I began to scream in a pain filled voice _"USAGI, USAGI,__you can't be dead__ I __love you"_ over and over until my voice became nothing but a whisper and I couldn't scream anymore. This world I didn't want it as I felt the memories of Usagi-san slipping away, I to slipped back into the darkness.

"_My name is Usami Akihiko, currently very tired, annoyed, restless and frustrated this research for the new arc of my BL novels has made me reach my limit and I don't care whether Misaki is unconscious or conscious…. I want to devour him"_

_**Well what do you think of my first ever fanfic? Do you want another chapter, an attempt at some lemon perhaps? ;)**_

_**Open for any requests or ideas x**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be the last chapter but I may be inspired to write some more chapters,**

**I hope you like it ^^**

**Warning - Very long Lemon paragraph (also my first time writing lemon) I hope you like it x**

**(Disclaimer - I do not own Junjou Romantica) xD**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes not really my strong point haha...  
**

Usagi-san had gotten tired of his research so he went in search of his Misaki, as he slowly made his way down the stairs sleepily he noticed a small lump on the floor next to the wall at first he thought it was Suzuki-san but as he approached it a fear that had not been there before screamed out _"MISAKI"_ as the older man ran over to his young lover he noticed that Misaki was unconscious. Usagi-san picked Misaki up gently placing him on the sofa, in a panic Usagi-san then got a wet towel and placed it on his lovers forehead then Usagi-san went and called his private doctor who visited them shortly afterward, overall Misaki had just bumped his head and wasn't in need of hospital treatment.** (Just to clear Misaki's condition up).**

As soon as the doctor had left Usagi-san sat down next to Misaki's small frame slowly caressing Misaki's face brushing the hair out of his eyes, It may be a while before Misaki starts to wake up Usagi-san thought to himself with a devilish smirk on his face, might as well have some fun while I can.

Usagi-san slowly unbuttoned Misaki's top and trousers within seconds leaving the clothes in a not so neat pile on the floor, he then proceeded to straddle Misaki so the small uke was beneath him, Usagi-san then began to rub and lick Misaki's small erect buds making them hard and obviously having some effect to the boys small but hard package below which Usagi-san rubbed with his own throbbing member only separated by a thin layer of clothing which made Usagi-san moan with pleasure _"aahh"_.

Although Misaki was unconscious this did not stop his body from reacting to Usagi-san's touch which turned Usagi-san on all the more as Usagi-san slowly kissed up and down Misaki's slender body the boy gave a small groan and repeatedly whispered Usagi-san's name over and over again...

_"So your awake"_ Usagi san said as the boys eyes fluttered open those beautiful green orbs piercing Usagi-san's violet ones. Misaki nodded slightly and brought his hands up wrapping them around Usagi-san's neck pulling Usagi-san closer so their lips were slightly hovering over one another, Misaki began to nibble and lick at Usagi-san's lower lip, Usagi-san's eyes were wide In shock _"had Misaki finally knocked some sense into himself"_ he wondered as the small uke was acting strangely unlike himself Usagi-san took advantage of Misaki's strange behavior and suddenly lost control exploring the warm cavern which was Misaki's mouth their toungues battling for dominance Usagi-san's winning of course, before having to pull away from the kiss Usagi-san deepened it whilst stroking Misaki's member which was now leaking, the kiss muffled Misaki's moans and then they both pulled back for air.

Misaki's hands slightly shaking made their way down to the bulge in Usagi-sans pants, Usagi-san noticed this and pulled down his trousers exposing his huge throbbing member he then started to guide Misaki's hands down to his member whilst stroking Misaki's, _"We're both men, so you must know what feels good"_ Usagi calmly whispered in the small blushing boys ear as Misaki began to quicken the pace along with Usagi-san, Misaki threw his head back in pure pleasure, his hands unwrapped themselves from Usagi's and gripped the sofa making his knuckles go white.

Misaki let out a moan _"ahhh"_, _"What's the matter Misaki"_ Usagi-san whispered in his husky but sexy voice that Misaki found irresistible, _"II'mm going to come"_ replied Misaki, _"then come"_ was Usagi-san's answer as Usagi-san then swallowed Misaki's into his mouth whilst he pushed two fingers into Misaki's entrance _"Usagiii"_ cried Misaki as Usagi-san began bobbing up and down on Misaki's throbbing hard member. Misaki was nearing his climax as he ungripped the sofa and curled his fingers into Usagi-san's hair pushing the man's head faster into him, whilst Usagi-san held the small boys waist above him _"ahhnn"_ Misaki came into Usagi-san's mouth.

Usagi-san had just finished licking Misaki's essence off of Misaki when Usagi-san too needed release, he then proceeded to turn the boy over onto his front and spread Misaki's cheeks apart before positioning himself at Misaki's entrance.

Misaki was flat on his stomach on the sofa when he emerged from the darkness which moments before had swallowed him up... _"Usagi-san oh my god"_ he cried out in a strained voice full of all the over whelming emotions which he was feeling from the death of his beloved or so he thought... **(Misaki has no idea whats going on, he still thinks Usagi-san is dead, He's out of his trance like state and very confused)** and with that cry of Misaki's need for Usagi-san in him or so Usagi thought, and Usagi-san's need to be inside of Misaki, Usagi-san thrusted his throbbing member into Misaki's tight entrance over and over until he too released himself inside of Misaki.

When Misaki came around and finally remembered all the events that had happened the night before, where he had collapsed and the nightmare of loosing Usagi-san had felt so real. Misaki thought to himself_ "I never want to be left alone again, because I love Usagi-san"_ the realization suddenly hit him all his emotions, had led him to the truth about what he was feeling, Misaki wondered whether the person from last night who did all those things with Usagi-san was in fact him acting out his true feelings.

_"Nii-chan, I think I've made a really big mistake falling In love with the Great Lord Usami"_

Misaki said out loud, whilst slightly blushing to himself. Little did Misaki know the _"Great Lord Usami"_ was just around the corner listening to every word his little uke just said, with the same devilish grin on his face as the night before waiting to devour his Misaki.

_"Usagi's Darkness is the only Darkness Misaki will be experiencing from now and the rest of his life"_ Usagi-san said whilst chuckling to himself.

**Thank you for reading and please don't be shy to review ^^ x**


	3. Chapter 3  Ignorance is Bliss

**Thank you for waiting so patiently, I know this is a fairly short chapter but It's just so I could set Up for the next which will include Lemon! I promise ;3 and it will hopefully be alot longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica but Nakamura Shungiku does! ;)  
**

**-x-**

_"This is Takahashi Misaki reporting in from the apartment of the Great Lord Usami. Let's not think about what happened last week okay?...although I do have a bad feeling that it's going to pop up in one of those disgusting BL novels of his! Moving in here was the worst mistake of my life!"_

**Misaki's POV**_  
_

Recently Usagi-san has been ignoring me, he hasn't sexually harassed me not that I mind of course but it's been really awkward it's mainly at meal times and when I come home from work and university when he does it. It makes me sad when Aikawa is here, when she talks to him he has a big smile on his face or a scowl depending on what mood she's in. It's like I want him to notice me why do I feel so lonely?..._"AHH WHAT AM I SAYING!" _Well maybe if I call Aikawa whilst Usagi-san's out then maybe she will have the answer to my problems...

*Beep* *Beep *Ring* *answer*

Aikawa: _"Moshimoshi"_

Misaki: "Hello Aikwawa it's Misaki"

Aikawa: _"Ahh Misaki-kun, are you calling about Sensei's deadlines? BECAUSE HE'S MISSED IT AGAIN HAHAHA AND WHEN I SEE HIM IM GOING TO KILL HIM"_

Misaki: "Ohh no it's nothing like that erm.. I was just going to ask you If Sensei had said anything to you about me?"

Aikawa: _"Nope why would that be?"_

Misaki: "It's because he's just been ignoring me lately, and I think it's something I've done to upset him, maybe I've become troublesome for him..."

Aikawa: _"Misaki your at home right? of course you are stay right there! Im coming over!"_

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Almost immediately after she had hung up on me Aikawa zoomed into the apartment like a tornado, she was carrying a rather large bag around her shoulder and looked excited, almost too excited this was the reason why I would regret everything. _"Misaki-kun"_ said the beautiful red haired woman with the big grin plastered on her face as she strutted towards me pulling me into a hug that was more like a death grip, she let go so that I could breath. _"You want Sensei to notice you, don't you?"_...I looked at her with a sad expression upon my face and mumbled a _"yes"_ it was weird how saying something so little she could tell what I really wanted to say.

Suddenly Aikawa grabbed my arm pulling me up the stairs and into my bedroom I thought she was going to do a Usagi-san, preying on young vulnerable men but luckily she didn't. Aikawa opened her big bag and took out a pink colored box, she then pointed at me and said _"Put this on, if you don't I will not allow you out of this room"_ and with that she was gone... What can Aikawa be thinking? should I really trust her? I took off the lid of the box and slid my hand under the tissue paper, I had this weird feeling that things were not going as I planned but rather how Aikawa had planned. I pulled out some lace..."LACE, WHAT THE HELL" as I pulled on the clothing within out came a small dress...no not a dress it was...a maid uniform... I ran up to the door and started banging and pulling the handle it would not budge AIKAWA LET ME OUT! _"but Misaki-chan, you want sensei to notice you"_ DON'T CALL ME MISAKI-CHAN AND THIS IS GOING TO FAR! _"stop complaining Misaki-chan, this is what you wanted"_. By now my cheeks had flushed bright red and I was extremely flustered I should have listened to Usagi-san I thought to myself she really is a devil woman. Aikawa chuckled behind the door as I gave up and started undressing...IM NOT MAKING THIS A HABIT, DRESSING UP LIKE A WOMAN! _"I know Misaki-chan but you will look kawaii, trust me"_.

I put on the uniform unwillingly, it fitted me perfectly which I was dreading, I heard the door open slightly and turned around, Aikawa was standing there looking like she was ready to pounce at any minute _"Aww Misaki-chan you look so yummy"_ she was in full fangirl mode I should have known. As she stepped into the room I noticed there was something behind her back...HANDCUFFS! NO YOU CAN'T I pleaded but was pushed backwards tumbling over onto the bed of which I was then handcuffed to. As I couldn't move Aikawa took advantage of the situation and started putting make up on me, then a wig, and then some fish net tights! this was possibly one of the worst experiences of my very short life.

Before she left the room Aikawa put a small Suzuki-san in between my legs... the devil woman turned to me with an evil smirk on her face, _"you know Misaki-chan, Sensei won't be able to resist you now"_ she then winked at me and left. I felt that somehow she had planned this a very long time ago, and I was soon to find out how very right and wrong I was.

**-x-**

**Fangirls these days! I don't usually like women in yaoi but Aikawa knows what she's doing! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3~  
**

**Feedback and Reviews Welcome~x**


	4. Chapter 4 Misa chan

**This is my 4th Chapter of Misaki's Darkness, Thank you for the reviews that helped me keep on writing!**

** This chapter has taken me quite a while to write as I was running out of Ideas but then I had a rather fun Idea and so pen to paper, keyboard to computer here it is enjoy!**

**Also I'd rather be doing this than coursework any day...so take that college!...and mean teachers **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica Or Junjo Mistake :) **

**-****Marukawa Publishing Company Head Office ****-**

Akihiko Usami had just started filling out some paper work at the office when he noticed that it was rather quiet without a certain fiery redhead around. He turned to the tall dark haired man beside him as he puffed away on a cigarette and said in a very bored tone "Isaka do you know where Aikawa is?, I mean it's very strange that she isn't around yelling at any one right now..." he paused and waited for a reply but none came. He could see why, Isaka was blushing at his personal assistant Asahina whilst the other man winked at him then carried on with his own work. Akihiko found this a perfect opportunity to take advantage of the situation so he pushed the paper work onto the floor. The dark haired man turned his head as Akihiko asked "So Isaka, there wouldn't be anything going on between you and Asahina would there?" he laughed with a big grin on his face.

Akihiko Usami was one of those people who liked taking the direct approach, and as soon as he had asked, the dark haired man's cheeks flushed a crimson shade of red as he started to reply back "Nn..n.o" but as he began to defend himself Akihiko cut him off "Isaka wow you sounded just like Misaki just then!" he chuckled. Isaka took a sip of his coffee to clear his throat as the silver haired man then started "Never would have thought you'd be the uke" all of a sudden at those last words Isaka's coffee went all over the paperwork just as 'The Great Lord Usami' had anticipated. "Goodbye" the older man winked as he put his coat on and was out of the door within a second.

_**-Akihiko enters his apartment 10 minutes after Aikawa has left-**_

When Akihiko entered the apartment it was completely silent "Misaki" he shouted but received no answer he thought to himself _"maybe something has happened like before, maybe Misaki has knocked himself unconscious again"._ In a state of panic he ran into the kitchen but what he found was far from what he had been expecting. There was a small pink box sitting on the kitchen table with a fine white lace bow wrapped around it, _"maybe from Misaki"_ he looked at it puzzled _"No Misaki would never buy me something so expensive" _he thought as he opened the expensive looking box, inside he found a small silver key with a note attached,

The note read:

**To my sexy Usagi-san,**

**There is a present waiting in one of the bedrooms**

**From your precious**

**Misa-Chan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"WHAT" _screamed Akihiko's mind and erm... his lower regions as he bolted up the stairs with the small key in his hand. First of all he ran into his own bedroom and pulled on the bed sheets revealing a dozen Suzuki-san's his heart sunk a bit but he kept reminding himself_ "small men fit into small beds!" _then Akihiko ran to Misaki's room but as he approached it he slowed down and came to a halt outside. _"This can't be Misaki's doing he's not into this kind of stuff what am I thinking he's not into any of it, plus he's quite adamant that he is not gay" _the tall violet eyed man stared at the small key in his hand and decided, _" there's no point in debating it now, I'm out if Misaki" _and with that he turned the handle and entered the room.

_"What am I going to do, that devil woman! h.h...e'll devour me what was she thinking"_ thought Misaki as he for the hundredth time tried to wriggle free of the Handcuffs _"why were these things made to fit any size wrist!, or should it be who's idea was it to use them for such acts!" _the scared Misaki thought just as his bedroom door opened and he came face to face with _"Usagi-san"_.

Usagi-san walked into Misaki's room and found Misaki sprawled out on his bed handcuffed and transformed into a maid. _"It was like something out of a dream, a kinky Alice in Wonderland type dream"_ thought Usagi-san as he walked over to Misaki...I mean Misa-chan who was wearing a sexy, lacy maid number. _"__Usagi-san__! You have to help me!, I should have listened to you when you told me Aikawa was a dangerous devil woman, I should have listened!"_ pleaded Misa-chan as he thrashed around on the bed. Usagi-san then thanked Aikawa in the back of his mind knowing that she wanted this in a manuscript for his new series of BL novels appropriately named "Maids & Masters" and chuckled to himself as he approached the small boy.

Usagi-san sat down on the bed opposite Misa-chan and started stripping himself of clothes, _"calm down Misa-chan"_ he said in his low sexy voice as Misa-chan started blushing but as always Misa-chan persisted _"Sensei what are you doing you can't actually go along with that devil woman's plans!_" screamed the small uke as Usagi-san put his knee between Misa-chan's leg's knocking poor Suzuki-san onto the floor _"Sorry Suzuki-san, but Misaki's mine for tonight"_ thought Usagi-san to himself as he lifted Misaki up by the chin and kissed him passionately earning a moan and silencing the boy's desperate pleas. _"See, it's not that bad just calm down and let me take you"_ exclaimed Usagi-san as he moved his hand down Misa-chan's thigh and under his skirt. _"Gahhh what are you thinking you filthy rabbit, let go'a me!"_ the green eyed boy continued to thrash about as Usagi-san grabbed the small bulge that was beginning to form in Misa-chan's pants.

The boy moaned again as the older man started stroking him outside of the fabric which was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. _"Misa-chan, your body is reacting so well but why can't you just give in for once and do what I tell you, I am your master"_ the tall seme whispered in Misa-Chan's ear of which he then proceeded to lick and nip at. _"ONLY IF YOU GET THESE HANDCUFFS OFF ME"_ screamed Misa-chan not realizing what he had just said. Usagi-san smirked _"very well then"_ replied Usagi-san as he unlocked the hand cuffs in one swift movement and pulled Misa-chan's arms above his head and straddled the small boy. Usagi-san then whispered to the small boy who was now beneath him _"Well then Misa-chan, the handcuffs are off and I'm not letting you go back on your word"_ Usagi-san smirked as Misa-chan realized what he'd let himself in for.

_Nii-chan this was defiantly not the best idea moving into this place, I'm going to be devoured by 'The Great Lord Usami' help meeee!_

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! as you can see there was not really any lemon in it, but just you wait the next chapter will have lots and lots muhahahaha! Although I do feel a bit sorry for Misa-chan his life must be so tiring, you know due to fanfics...and Usagi-san xD**

**Note: I changed from calling Akihiko to Usagi-san after Misaki called him it as if felt more comfortable, do not ask me why it just kinda felt right but maybe that's just me haha xD**

**x~Reviews Welcome!~x**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's me Yaoichu I'm sooo sorry guys it's been a very long time since I updated this story. I'm going to write you lots of nice things to make up for it though! I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and favourites me for pulling me back into the world of fan fiction :3, I never check my old emails I'm sorry ^^**

**Recap of last chapter:** Aikawa has handcuffed Misaki to the bed and dressed him in a very kinky maid's outfit for Usagi-san, the reason she has done this is because she wants the scene in the next BL novel. Bad yaoi fan girl :3

"Misaki".. the older man whispered into the younger boys ear as he rubbed both of their members together, "we should listen to the fan girls more, you are obviously enjoying being dressed like that, maybe we could try other cosplays?" Usagi-san made the boy blush. He wanted to see more, more of the cute boy in front of him. Usagi-san slowly kissed down the boys neck he travelled down and took the boy's lower part into his mouth, he sucked hard whilst Misaki writhed in pleasure, the boy moaned "Ahhh", "Usagi-san I..if you don't stop I'm going to cum!". Usagi-san grinned in delight but before Misaki could cum he pulled the boy's mouth towards his huge pulsating member.

"Misaki remember you have to do as your master tells you, if you don't I'll punish you" he smiled at the boy. Misaki looked shocked but he wanted to make Usagi-san happy, he'd do what Usagi-san always done for him. The boy tried to take the huge member into his mouth, he could only get the tip in but he could tell that Usagi-san was enjoying it. Misaki had never heard these sounds coming from Usagi-san "mmhm", the boy thought about doing this more often, maybe he could tease the older man.

Misaki started licking and sucking the tip as Usagi-san slipped a finger into Misaki, surprisingly the boys mouth actions became a lot faster, Misaki started using his hands aswell, he'd never done this before but he was in so much pleasure he didn't mind. Usagi-san slipped another finger into the boy, Misaki had soon got used to this feeling that he started touching himself, if it was any other occasion he would never let Usagi-san see him like this. Misaki rubbed his own member in time with Usagi-san's movements and his own, both of them were in pure ecstasy.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore so he brought himself off of Usagi-san's member. The boy in front of Usagi-san now had saliva running down his mouth and he was making deep panting noises, Usagi-san couldn't hold back any longer he wanted to devour the boy.

Usagi-san pushed the boy backwards and pulled his legs high up into the air, Usagi-san wanted to take the boy right there and then but he wanted one last thing from this experience, "Misaki if you want it that badly you have to say "please master I want you to fuck me over and over" he told the boy who looked slightly embarrassed.

Misaki knew he'd have to say those magic words or he would never get his release. "p..pplease master I want you to f...fuck me over and o..over" Misaki repeated after Usagi-san. Usagi-san did not hesitate to answer the boy and slid his member inside, he thrust hard and fast, by this point Misaki was moaning in unimaginable pleasure " ". Usagi-san was about to cum, he could tell that Misaki was about to climax aswell and pulled the boy into a deep kiss.

**How was that guys after nearly 2 years of nothingness, hope you enjoyed it, I will be writing more! If anyone wants a scene (like Aikawa) for me to write about please go ahead and leave it in a review or message me thanks x3**


End file.
